The present invention relates to interface arrangments and, more particularly to an interface arrangment for providing switched connections between various data sources, such as computers and data terminals.
To permit selective interconnection between data sources, such as computers, data terminals and various peripheral data devices, it has been common practice to either have fixed connections between preselected units or to use patchboard types of arrangments. The use of modems along with fixed or patchboard connections limits the flexibility in utilizing various data handling devices.
Additionally, there is no single uniform standard applicable to all presently available data sources. Data terminals may utilize full or half duplex modes; they may require synchronous or asynchronous operation; they may operate at any one of several data rates; they may utilize different message protocols; and they may utilize bit or byte oriented messages.